Sexy Potter?
by Azriell
Summary: Harry Potter arrive finalement en dernière année, il a vaincu le Mage Noir et, par la même occasion, beaucoup changé. Marre du petit Potter pleurnichard? HpDm
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Azyy

Disclaimer : A part les changements physiques de Potty, rien n'est à moi. Et je regrette.

Première histoire depuis un paquet de temps, trop stressée, trop inquiète.

**Sexy Potter ?**

Prologue

« Harry Potter. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? C'est normal. Il paraît qu'il est vaguement le survivant et confusément les sauveur du monde sorcier. Et sinon, petit, maigrichon et binoclard, vous connaissez ? Ce même Potter.. ? Eh bien, mes amis, vous êtes tombés dans mon piège. Dans votre tête, notre héros international est un tas d'os surmonté d'une perruque ébouriffée ? Que nenni ! Si vous n'avez toujours pas deviné, c'est lui. Comment ça, qui lui ? L-U-I, le canon à la une, ce vrai mec qui en fait fondre plus d'une à Poudlard, ce mètre quatre-vingt de beauté, de muscles et de sex-appeal. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Depuis la bataille finale l'opposant au Mage Noir, le jeune garçon s'es littéralement métamorphosé, abandonnant son ancien (…) »

Extrait de l'article « Sexy Potter ? » écrit par Rita Skeeter, paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier du vendredi 30 novembre.

Je me présente, Harry Potter, martyr du monde sorcier, pour vous servir. Loin, très loin de moi l'idée de vous parler de Voldemort, de Mangemorts ou même peut-être de guerre. Non, sincèrement, à côté de ce que je vis, le mage noir n'était qu'une partie de plaisir, le calme avant la tempête.

Et quelle tempête, brune rousse et blonde, ronde et fine, grande et petite.

Dans le mille : la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Entre nous, Survivant, ça force le respect ? L'admiration ? Voire même la crainte, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'ici, à l'exception d'une certaine fouine maléfique, mes camarades de classe l'avaient compris, parfaitement assimilé et s'adressaient à moi avec une sorte de peur pour laquelle je donnerai à présent mon balai.

En fait, je sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je l'ai, ma réponse. C'est Voldy.

Non, j'abuse pas. Oui, je sais que c'est toujours la même chanson mais sérieusement, je suis sûr que c'est ça. Cet Iguane a toujours eu horreur de perdre, je suis certain que tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est de sa faute à lui. Il l'a Fait ! Je l'ai vu, en rêve, agonisant au sol me lancer un dernier sort ! Je l'ai Senti ! Mais, évidemment, Tom n'était pas pleinement opérationnel et il s'est encore planté. Bref, au lieu d'être dans ma tombe, je lutte. Ce crétin a réussi à transformer les filles de Poudlard en millions de petits Draco, tous plus pervers, plus vicieux, plus chiants, en clair, dix fois plus performants. Je lutte contre toutes ces futures-ex-petites amies et contre cette image de cœur de pierre qu'on s'évertue à me donner. Bon, j'avoue, ok, il m'est arrivé sûrement deux, trois, trente fois de piocher parmi mes groupies pendant les longues nuits d'hiver pour ne pas avoir à dormir seul, mais c'était dans un combat contre le froid et la seule image que ça devrait m'apporter, c'est celle d'être un séducteur. Pas celle d'un salaud. Bonjour Tout-le-Monde ! JE suis une victime : J'ai passé mon enfance dans un placard et mon adolescence à me battre contre un taré, je mérite des larmes de pitié, s'il vous plaît, pas des scènes au petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, reprenons le fil de la conv-pardon, du monologue de cette charmante jeune fille :

« Et Moi ! Pauvre idiote que je suis ! J'ai cru que tu m'aimais ! »

C'est bien d'être lucide ! Je m'applique à avoir l'air de m'y intéresser, Hermione me foudroie du regard, après la S.A.L.E, je crois qu'elle va bientôt créé une association pour mes ex-petites amies. Ron mange, il se désintéresse totalement de mes histoires de cul, et en voilà une belle attitude ! Merci, chacun son lit et les Scroutts à pétard seront bien gardés ! Comme à chaque fois, Draco se marre. J'espère qu'il va tomber de sa chaise mais, au point ou il en est, il s'étouffera avant. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande si on s'entend vraiment mieux depuis le guerre, certaine chose ne changent jamais, dit-on, malgré le fait qu'on dise partout que je ne suis plus un gamin naïf et que Draco s'est totalement séparé de son ancienne attitude, je continue à regarder à gauche quand on m'y indique un hippogriffe et lui à se foutre de ma gueule. Je crois que le monde à besoin d'équilibre et aucun de nous deux n'est près à le briser, soyons sérieux, après avoir sauvé le monde sorcier, ce serait stupide de le détruire simplement parce que je veux devenir meilleur pote-sans histoire avec Draco…

D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue : On aime s'engueuler.

Mes trois passions :Manger, voler, voir sa tête de fouine se renfrogner quand je lui balance un argument im-pa-ra-ble. Par rapport aux désavantages de cette situation (voire « on dirait un vieux couple » ou Malfoy qui me casse) c'est comme un jeu de casino avec ses pertes et ses gains. Je m'inscrirai dans une association pour me désintoxiquer un de ces jours, j'y penserai, promis.

Mais je m'écarte du sujet.

Revenons sur cette chère Clora (JE suis génial) dont le visage commence lentement mais sûrement à devenir rouge foncé. On lui pardonne, sur ce coup-là, j'ai été infect, je sais j'assume. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai changé d'avis, j'ai un cœur de pierre. Mais pas question de le répéter sur tous les toits ou alors fini les jeunes filles de Poudlard et bonjour les prostituées de Pré-au-Lard ! Ce qui fait mon charme, c'est ma gentillesse, ce qui fait ma gentillesse, c'est l'image qu'on me donne, ce qui me donne cette image, c'est ma réputation. Pour faire plus court, je suis outré par la situation, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça et mon lit, c'est la deuxième porte à droite !

Oh oui ! Je suis infect et confidence pour confidence, je compte bien le rester.

Harry Potter soupira de soulagement quand la jeune fille s'éloigna. Wow. Elle l'avait tellement bassiné avec ses histoires d'amour sincère qui avait faillit avoir des remords. Presque. Il faudrait qu'il évite les chiantes à l'avenir. Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, l'air tellement indifférent que Clora fondit en larmes, et sortit de la salle d'une démarche conquérante. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de constater la ressemblance avec l'ancien Draco Malfoy. A croire que ces deux-là avaient échangé leurs personnalités. Quoique.. Elle songea à l'éternel sourire goguenard de Draco et à ses trouvailles en matière de piques et se dit que non, c'était bien pire que ça. Draco était devenue Malfoy-moins pire et Harry était maintenant Malfoy-le Pire. Elle soupira douloureusement : deux Malfoys dans l'école ? Elle allait être dure, la septième.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se promenait sans but dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, de préférence en rapport avec le sexe, quant soudain, il aperçu par terre un bout de papier. Il ne lutta même pas contre la curiosité et saisit la lettre, car c'en était bien une. Et, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, il avait une nouvelle proie.

TBC


	2. Où on parle beacoup pour ne rien dire

Auteur :Azyy

Disclaimer : A part les changements physiques de Potty, rien n'est à moi. Et je regrette.

Petit chapitre de rien du tout mais comme j'ai pas uptadé cette histoire depuis longtemps (exaaaams, couuuurs **gémit**) je fais un petit effort de cinq pages.:)

Note : « Qui est le chef entre word et toi ? »

« Word, visiblement, Word. »

J'ai lutté mais c'est encore et toujours lui le plus fort.

Chapitre Un

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons. Je m'explique, étant quelqu'un de délicat au physique androgyne, petit et fin, je réunissais tous les stéréotypes et je n'y ai pas échappé : j'aimerais que le monde entier soit de sexe male et de préférence, beau ; je me comprends. Merci Merlin, je suis un sorcier et je ne vis donc pas avec ces petits moldus intolérants et donc accessoirement homophobes. Le monde sorcier a une conception des mœurs sexuelles totalement différente : si tu as une baguette magique dans ta poche, tu te dis que, logiquement, si les deux personnes concernées sont consentantes, tout est acceptable et j'ai la confuse impression que les moldus ne sont pas…tout à fait d'accord avec cette subtilité, sans doute les agressions d'homos qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille.. Enfin ! Ne soyons pas mauvaise langue, pas trop, en tout cas.

B-r-e-f, ce n'est qu'une petite partie de mon caractère... Mis à part ça, je suis orgueilleux, langue de pute, agressif, fier au possible, caractériel, impulsif, lunatique, franchement insupportable le lundi matin et j'en passe. Pour résumer : je suis chiant.

Mais, contrairement à certains, autant dire directement la majorité de Poudlard, je l'assume pleinement et je fais tout pour laisser mon moi intérieur s'exprimer librement.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas un danger public, et il n'est pas forcément dangereux de me croiser dans les couloirs. Non, non, je le jure, rangez votre baguette, j'ai trouvé un souffre-douleur, j'ai nommé Potter-Le-Preux. A propos de notre sauveur (à prononcer avec ironie, merci.), un détail ma foi fort amusant : il paraît que ce cher Harry se serait débarrassé de sa gentillesse… Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai couru aux toilettes pour éviter un malheureux accident, j'en ai pleuré de rire. Ce mec est un Saint, avec la majuscule et tout et tout ! La preuve : Sept ans qu'on se connaît et il ne m'a toujours pas tué ! Il mérite bien une auréole et des petites ailes, avec même peut-être la plus grande distinction. Regardez, Blaise, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement Serpentard accompli, il a failli me tuer le jour où Potter n'était pas là ! Et donc, heureusement pour ma vie et la qualité de celle des autres, le survivant a survécu encore une fois et je pourrais passer le restant de ma vie à me défouler sur lui ! Même quand il sera marié et père de famille, je mettrai des ordures dans sa boîte aux lettres ! Ne me dite pas que je suis obsédé par ce type, c'est pour votre bien, j'ai dit !

Il faut d'ailleurs que je cesse ma petite dissertation sur Potter pour vous parler de ma vie, désolé Harry, mais moi d'abord et toi après : Je suis au moins dix fois plus intéressant que toi ! Maintenant que j'ai éclairci ce point-là, vous êtes en droit de vous demandez comment cela se fait-il que, Voldemort dans sa tombe, je ne sois pas à Azkaban avec toute ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? La raison se résume en deux mots : Merci Dumby. Cet énergumène ambulant m'a ouvert les bras alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire, où mes nuits étaient peuplées par des cauchemars de serpents sifflotant et m'a protégé contre le Lord Noir et ça, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Sans rire, je vais fleurir sa tombe tous les mois. Ma gratitude est dure à acquérir MAIS éternelle ! Cet excentrique m'a fait rentrer dans l'ordre, je suis devenu un espion. A partir de là, les événements se sont enchaînés, parmi ceux-ci le prétendu assassinat de Dumbledore. Malgré le fait que le mage soit condamné de toute manière, je n'oublierai jamais l'horreur qui m'a envahi lorsque je me suis retrouvé, en face de lui, la baguette tendue et le sortilège impardonnable prêt à franchir mes lèvres. Ce sont des choses que je n'oublierai jamais. Tout comme la façon qu'a eu Molly Weasley de m'accueillir chez elle comme si j'étais son propre fils. Ces gens sont incroyables, je regrette-ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent-tous ce que j'ai pu dire sur cette famille. Par contre, je ne regrette pas-du-tout ce que j'ai dit sur Potter ! Il ne méritait que ça, lui ! Ca lui a appris, j'espère, à être meilleur que moi en Quiddich. Il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas et d'autres qu'on ne pardonne pas. Alors qu'à présent j'ai envie de me jeter dans les bras de chaque Weasley qui passe, je continue à insulter Harry quand je le vois. On a des habitudes ou on en a pas. Ce monstre m'a battu même pas une fois mais plusieurs ! JE suis le pire mauvais perdant qui soit et par conséquent, même si on nous dit amis, nous restons rivaux. Rivaux mais potes. Je suis quelqu'un de subtil.

* * *

« Blasphème est tableau plus beau que Malfoy. »

Proverbe tagué par ce même Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« Il y a certains rôles négligé dans la composition d'une histoire. Prenons par exemple le cas de cet escalier de Poudlard le deuxième en descendant du troisième étage, vous voyez ?

Menteurs.

Et est-ce juste ? Ce malheureux escalier fait finalement partie intégrante du récit. Il est indispensable car sans lui, on ne pourrait pas accéder au troisième étage. Or, le dortoir des Griffondors se trouvant au troisième étage et celui des Serpentards au sous-sol, j'aurais été bien embêtée de ne pouvoir réunir Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy. A moins, bien sûr, de les faire passer par la fenêtre et compte tenu du manque de coopération de ces deux-là pour les tâches sensées les réunir, j'ai besoin de mon escalier, merci.

Tout ça pour dire que finalement, Harry Potter a eu droit à une petite présentation, Draco Malfoy ne s'est pas abstenu de nous raconter sa vie et il serait à près tout tout à fait équitable que ce cher escalier eût lui aussi le droit de nous parler de ses journées. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un objet qu'il n'a pas besoin d'attention. »

Note de l'auteur qui a décidé de la mettre au milieu de son chapitre.

* * *

Je suis destiné à être piétiné. Eh oui, depuis ma plus tendre enfance ce ne sont que millions de pieds qui m'ont écrasé de leurs semelles impitoyables. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, je suppose, j'habite –si je puis m'exprimer ainsi- un des plus beau bâtiment du monde sorcier, j'ai nommé Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie et, par conséquent, j'ai développé un passe-temps pour le moins curieux, surtout pour un escalier : les ragots.Je les aime, les chéris, les collectionne.

Par exemple, prenons en un au hasard, figurez-vous que pas plus tôt que ce matin, alors que je somnolais encore aux premières lueurs de l'aube, j'eus la chance d'assister à un échange verbal pour le moins grossier et, excusez-moi mesdames, obscène entre les deux princes du château, comme les ont nommés ces jeunes élèves. Fort bien trouvés, ces surnoms, car il est vrai que, si l'un est brun, l'autre est blond, si l'un est bien bâti et grand, l'autre est petit et frêle, si l'un est Griffondor, l'autre est Serpentard. Toutes ces différence ne pouvaient qu'accentuer cette métaphore entre ces deux septièmes années et des Princes.

Mais je m'égare, revenons-en à cette joute verbale .

Si ma mémoire est bonne, il semblerait que le plus grand des deux ait parlé de quelque chose à l'autre en essayant de lui faire avouer quelque chose, mais ne me demandez pas quoi, je ne suis qu'un escalier.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entre en coup de vent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, son visage ressemblait à un masque de fureur ou, pire, Rogue dans ses mauvais jours. Devant cette vue effrayante, Blaise Zabini se tassa dans son fauteuil, il n'avait absolument pas envie de subir la colère de son ami, reconnue pour être légendaire. Mais le blond n'adressa même pas un regard à Blaise et celui-ci, finalement intrigué, se décida à le suivre. Draco ne le remarqua même pas et fonça dans son lit sans un regard pour le brun. Qui, d'ailleurs, l'appelait depuis cinq minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsque son nom lui fut hurlé dans les oreille que le prince des Serpentards se décida à lever la tête et, dans un souffle puissant, déclara :

« Oui ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ça allait encore être simple pour le faire parler. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait pas choisi le calme et gentil Théo pour meilleur pote, hm ?

« Eh bien, mon cher Draco, étant ma foi fort accessoirement ton ami, pourrai-je savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

Le blond soupira, pouvait-il lui raconter ? Non, bien sûr que non. Genre que _Blaise _allait tenir sa langue. Autant se suicider. Non, il avait un meilleur plan, il allait tout raconter à Pansy, Crabbe ou Goyle !

…

Mouais, on allait dire que. Faute de mieux, Blaise était digne de confiance.

« J'ai rencontré Potter cette après-midi, dans les escaliers.

-Pas très original. Et ? Vous vous êtes disputés, je suppose… ? »

A ces mots, Draco se redressa vivement pour placer son visage à la même hauteur que celui du brun.

« Non !

-Non ?

-Non ! On ne s'est pas disputés ! C'était plutôt une espèce de… Je sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de me choquer en me racontant le plus de choses n'ayant absolument aucun sens ! Tu crois que c'est une nouvelle technique ?

-J'en doute Dray… Que te racontait le héros du monde sorcier_exactement _?

-Une confuse histoire de lits… Tu sais, j'étais tellement perturbé par ce changement d'attitude que j'ai pas tout compris… Pas que ce soit un problème de manque d'intelligence de ma part, bien sûr !

Draco avait froncé les sourcils et Blaise soupiré… Sa manière de passer à côté des évidences avait quelque fois quelque chose d'irritant.

-Certainement pas, bien sûr que c'est de la faute de Potter. Mais il y a un truc que je comprend pas. Vous avez passé cinq minutes sans vous gueuler dessus, c'est pas magnifique ?

-Mais… non.

-Non ?

-Eh bien… Sur qui je vais passer mes nerfs si ce n'est pas sur Potter ?

Sur cette dernière phrase, le blond regarda son ami d'un air qui ne présagea rien de bon.

* * *

« TU N'AS PAS OSE ? »

Aaaah.. A qui appartient douce voix qui dès de la matin, ensoleille ma journée ? A ma tendre-et touffue-meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, actuel petit génie de Poudlard et future choriste, j'en mettrai ma main à couper-quelle voix !

« HARRY. POTTER. DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS OSE. »

Malheureusement si, j'ai osé, j'ai choisi une nouvelle proie. Visiblement, ça ne lui plaît pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

« HARRRRY ?! »

Je dois répondre ? Je dois répondre. Je répond :

« Moui ? »

« Dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais »

« Mais Hermignonne… »

« Il n'y pas de mais qui tiennent ! Allez ! Dis-le moi. »

« Mais quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que c'est LUI, que c'est TOI et que tu ne recommenceras PAS ! »

Ai-je l'intention de risquer ma vie pour une promesse ? Non.

« D'accord Hermione, c'est promis."

C'est promis les doigts croisés dans le dos, bien entendu.

* * *

Je regrette pour la qualité, oui à genoux et en pleurs, si vous voulez… 


End file.
